You're All I Have Now
by Bunnykiss
Summary: Some Spoilers for 7x11 - Adventures in babysitting. Krissy and Dean are on the way to find Krissy's father and Sam.What happened if Sally and Marlene discovered who Dean is? !BigBrotherDean !LimpSam


Summary: Some spoilers for 7x11 – Adventures in babysitting. Krissy and Dean are on the way to find Krissy's father and Sam. Dean tied Krissy with handcuffs. My perception of what might have happened if Sally and Marlene have discovered who is Dean.

Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural (Wish I could... *sigh*)

Just want you to know that English isn't my first language! Sorry about the spellings, and the grammars!

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

Dean unlocked the door and entered into the building. Right in front of his sight, was the body of a dead man, who seemed to have been used to be fed on. At the slightest sound, Dean hides so the Vetala couldn't see him. Another man stood on a chair near the Vetala and little further on the right, Dean figured this man would be Krissy's father.

"Good thing you pick up a new one. This one's about to tap out. Wanna finish it together?" Marlene asked.

"Sure, would love to" Sally answered.

Just as Sally was about to turn around, Dean grabs a piece of metal and hit Sally's face. At the time, Marlene was about to bite Lee when she saw the scene. Marlene let go and walked over to Dean. Dean took out his knife.

"Not so fast" Marlene said

Dean tried to stab Marlene but she dodged. She kicked Dean's hand so that he could let go of the knife, and took him by the throat. At that moment, Sam opened his eyes, confused. Dean took a metal stick and struck Marlene's face. Dean, who had advantage, took his knife and was about to stab Marlene when suddenly Krissy appeared.

"Dad, hold on I got you" Krissy said.

What Krissy didn't knew is that Sally, who was on the ground, regained consciousness. She took Krissy by the legs, and then grabbed her by the neck. She drew back, so that she would be near Lee and Sam.

"Let her go, or the little sunshine here got it" Sally exclaimed.

Dean didn't know what to do. A plan, he needed a damn plan. But what? Krissy was supposed to be safe, in the car, while he was rescuing his brother and her father. But when he saw this monster, about to bite Krissy, and knew what he had to do. He had to let Marlene go. And that is what he did.

Marlene got up, and went behind Lee. Dean stand up, hands in the air.

"What were you thinking, bringing her here?" Lee said.

Dean didn't answer, he moved toward Sally.

"Now drop the knife" Sally said.

Dean looked at Krissy and did exactly what Sally asked.

"She's just a child, let her go"

"Yeah, think we won't let anyone go" she said, looking at Marlene.

Dean turned his face and saw for the first time Sam. He seemed exhausted. Dean was pissed. They have bitten his brother.

"Dean…." Krissy said

"Just let her go. Let her father and my brother go"

"Oh! Your brother?" Sally said, while looking at Sam "Pretty interesting here. Thought you were this big guy's boyfriend. Glad to know that he isn't a waste"

"D-daddy" Krissy said, while looking at his father.

"Its okay baby, everything's gonna be fine"

Marlene hit Lee on the head.

"Just shut up!" Marlene walked and went behind Sam. Dean panicked. He didn't want anything happen to Sam.

"You see… Dean? Your brother killed my sister, years ago. He needs to be punished. That son of a bitch killed my SISTER!" Sally yelled.

"What makes you think he did?" Dean asked

"He told me"

"Oh, so you believed him?

"Dean, don't do anything stupid" Sam said.

"He's not the one who killed her. I did. That bitch deserved it. Oh I remember, in Utah... I cut every single part of her body. She was a monster. Almost killed my father back then. Had to protect my family." Dean said.

"SHUT UP" Sally yelled.

"Dean, get out of here with Krissy!" Sam yelled

"Alright, enough with the family bonding, time for you to shut up"

Marlene grabbed Sam by his hair and bite Sam on his neck. Sam screamed in pain.

"SAMMY!" Dean yelled, running toward his brother.

"Don't move or the girl die." Sally said

"Dean!" Krissy pleaded

"He can't help you, no one can" Sally said.

Before anyone had time to see what happens, Krissy took out her knife from her sleeve and stabbed Sally. Sally gasped in pain.

"Guess I have to help myself then" Krissy said

She twists the knife in Sally's stomach and took it out. Sally felt on the floor, dead.

Marlene, angry, let Sam go and ran to Dean. He took his knife and was ready. However, Krissy freed Sam, and despite the difficulty of standing, Sam walked behind Marlene. Marlene turned and did not have time to react when Sam stabbed her. Marlene felt on the floor, dead.

Krissy ran to his father.

"Bad actress, huh?" Krissy said, looking Dean into his eyes.

"I take it back" Dean said, impressed.

Sam tried to walk to his brother, but the pain was too much. He collapsed on the floor.

"Sam!" Dean grabbed his brother by the shoulders in time, so he doesn't hit his head on the floor.

"Hey hey hey, you with me?" Dean asked

"Dean, it hurt" Sam moaned.

Dean leaned Sam toward him and hug him. He scared the hell out of him.

"Everything's gonna be alright little brother, we're gonna get you to the hospital" Dean said.

"No… Not the hospital, please..." Sam pleaded

"Sammy, I know the hospital isn't the place you wanna be right now, after what happened to Bobby. But this is the best place right now so they can treat you. Please Sam, you're the only family I have, the last person in my life I have. Whatever you have in your system man, we gonna do something. I can't lose you too damn it." Dean said.

"They fed on him 3 times..." Lee said

"What?" Dean asked, confused

"After 4 times, you die. The second time, he lied to the Vetala about her sister, so that she doesn't bite me. She drained him instead" Lee confessed.

"Sam, you moron! You could have died!"

"I saved him Dean… and the third time… I just didn't want you to get hurt…"

"I'm the big brother, I'm the older! I am THE ONE who is supposed to protect you! So when I say that we go to the hospital, we are! Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes…"

"Good!"

"Sorry to interrupted this sweet family moment, but I think we should get the hell out of here before the cops comes." Krissy said.

"Alright" Dean said. Dean pushed Sam from the floor and put one arm around his waist, the other one holding an arm.

"Everything's gonna be okay Sammy, I promise"

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

Alright Guys! It's done! I've had this idea in my head since I saw the episode "Adventures in babysitting" - 7x11. All the !Big BrotherDean and !LimpSam makes me go: Awwww!

When I saw the face of Dean, when Krissy called him, I was almost screaming: YES! Big Bro is concerned!

What can I say, Love theses 2! I tried as much as I could to write correctly. English isn't my first language... Just hope you guys like it. Please don't hesitate to reviews!

Would love to see any comments, (about the fic, or simply about our sweet Dean/Sam ;)!)

Bunnykiss


End file.
